A catalyst layer including carbon with platinum as the catalyst supported thereon and an electrolyte resin (ionomer) is used as the catalyst layer of the polymer electrolyte fuel cell. Since platinum is expensive, it is desired to reduce the amount of platinum used. Techniques for reducing the amount of platinum used have been proposed.